


2 - Explosion

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Explosion, Forgiving higgins, Guilty feeling Thomas, Hurt Higgie, Hurt Juliet, Injured Juliet Higgins, Juliet Higgins Whump, Ouch, Prompt Number 2, So beware, There is blood but its from her nose, Whumptober 2019, and there is also fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: There’s suddenly a concerned shouting through the phone’s speakers, telling her to get out of the house, but if the package has him that panicked, she’s definitely not leaving it in her house.





	2 - Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd day of the Whumptober!!!!  
The timeline is after they've gotten closer, as they're all on first name basis.  
(Except for maybe Gordon but that'll change quick, we hope.)  
Enjoy!  
~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Juliet frowns at the package as she enters her office.

It’s not often she gets mail, and she doesn’t remember ordering anything online recently.

_It must be Magnum’s._

That happens sometimes, her getting his mail. The staff tend to leave it in her office for her to find and deal with, and she does.

Higgins calls Magnum, knowing that he’s on his way back from a case as she picks the box up.

_“Hey, Higgie.”_ He greets as he answers the phone.

There’s the usual sound of the wind rushing past him as he drives the Ferrari, Juliet frowning as she doesn’t see a return address.

“You got a package, but I don’t see a return address. It’s in my office, do you have any ideas?” She asks, her trained instincts telling her that something’s wrong.

There’s a moment of white noise over the phone while Thomas tries to think, before he replies in the negative.

_“Can you open it for me? I’ll be at the gate in twenty minutes, and you’ve got me curious.” _

Juliet rolls her eyes, silently deciding to never tell him that she’s had the letter opener in her hand for the past minute.

“Sure.”

Five efficient swipes, and she’s cut all of the packaging tape.

Higgins opens the box and frowns, eyebrows scrunching as she reads the message.

“Thomas, there’s a note. It just says ‘good luck’, though.”

There’s suddenly a concerned shouting through the phone’s speakers, telling her to get out of the house, but if the package has him that panicked, she’s definitely not leaving it in her house.

Juliet picks up the box, leaving the phone on the desk as she sprints out the back door. A shout to the lads keeps them from racing after her from the gate as she runs out a side gate and into the jungle around the house.

The box is getting warmer, she realizes, whatever is under the note heating the cardboard up until it burns her hands to hold.

She runs a bit further, eventually tossing the box as far as she can away from her as she turns to sprint back to the gate.

She doesn’t make it, feeling the shockwave hit her back as she flies through the air, the added momentum slamming her facefirst into a tree.

~*~

There’s something licking her hands.

Two somethings.

Her ears pick up faint whining, her lads nosing at her arms.

She doesn’t bother opening her eyes, focusing entirely on the sense of _pain_.

It’s everywhere, but she feels it especially along her back and her face, pressed up against something musty and dirty.

Her eyes open when she hears shouts in the distance, a strange warmth on her legs registering past the pain and she’s quick to roll away from what looks like a tree as Zeus gets out of her way, attempting to put out the fire on her legs while processing the fact that there is _fire_ on her _legs_.

It’s safe to assume she has a concussion, she thinks.

There’s another shout in the distance, a vaguely familiar voice as she lays on her stomach, the fire on her legs put out in the dirt as her face drips blood onto the ground below her.

She takes a slow blink, knowing that she has to stand up eventually as she lifts herself to her feet.

Her legs aren’t that injured, just sore and feeling slightly singed as her pants protected them. Her back is similar, the pain just tripled.

Her face aches the most, her nasal area just a mass of pain as she touches it lightly.

Juliet’s fingers come back bloody, and she licks her upper lip to taste copper.

Another frantic shout sounds in the distance, and she looks in that direction as her legs start moving forward while the lads help her keep her balance.

She’s got a _terrible_ headache.

~*~

She finds them at the side gate, Rick, T.C. and Magnum panicking as Detective Katsumoto tries to calm them.

“We’ve searched the grounds, she’s not there and there’s no actual damage to the property so we know she got the bomb out.” The detective speaks, the three men nodding along.

They’re interrupted as Zeus and Apollo growl at the sight of Magnum, and a small smirk flashes across Juliet’s face as the man jumps.

The dogs would never actually _hurt_ Thomas, but she’s not going to be the one to tell him that.

His gaze moves from the dogs to her face, and she sees his wince as he sees what is undoubtedly a lot of blood.

“Higgins!” He shouts, running forward and grabbing her arm, Rick coming to her other side as T.C. hovers in front of them.

She’s tired, not entirely sure what to say, until she speaks.

“I think I broke my nose.”

There’s a moment of shocked silence before Rick huffs a laugh.

“See? She’s gonna be just fine, Thomas.”

She does eventually go to the hospital, and Thomas ends up spending a week in the main house with her, assisting with her work until the swelling goes down and she can look at a screen without her head pounding.

She refuses to let him pay for the hospital bill, her insurance and savings not even getting a dent as he offers, both of them fully aware of how broke he is.

“This was not your fault, Thomas. Life is full of risks, and I don’t blame you for any of this.” She assures him, finally recognizing the guilt in his eyes.

It’s clear that he doesn’t believe her, but that’s okay.

She’ll have plenty of chances to tell him, and she intends to make use of every last one of them.

edn


End file.
